


Spoons

by trashsshi



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist Byun Baekhyun, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Sexual Content, warning: food; eating; diet management; cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: Jongin has a beauty secret. His signature look always involves very kissable looking lips. They're always discussed online, with makeup artists sharing how they'd create the look. Baekhyun, his usual makeup artist, has a simple process: kiss him breathless before every shoot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Top!Baekhyun Round Two





	Spoons

“Nini, babe,” says Baekhyun, gently tipping Jongin’s chin so that his head is tilted to the side, exposing his adonis jawline and golden neck, “I’m going to be using body lava instead of bronzer today.”

“Okay,” breathes Jongin. Baekhyun grins a shiny-scrunchy grin, leans forward and nips and sucks at Jongin’s neck, chasing the movement of his adam's apple with his lips and tongue. He pulls away before he leaves a hickey. Jongin’s head falls back further by then, so Baekhyun cups Jongin’s face and straightens his head.

Baekhyun dips some cotton pads in cleanser and works briefly over Jongin’s face and neck, before dipping another pad and moving onto his midriff. Jongin is being styled in crop tops more and more often these days, and Baekhyun can’t say he minds. The designer outdid herself today by adding a waist chain to Jongin’s overall look. There’s a delicate charm on the waist chain that falls right over Jongin’s navel. It’s gold-plated, a small circle for a face with two smaller circles for ears and Baekhyun’s first thought is that it’s a mickey mouse charm. But the ears aren’t big enough for that. He realises it’s a bear charm, and he can’t help but coo, lifting the charm to place a soft peck on Jongin’s navel.

“H-hyung,” whines Jongin, and Baekhyun stands up briskly, agreeing with him even though he didn’t go on to say anything else: “You’re right, we don’t have time.” Baekhyun curses under his breath, and Jongin bites his lip, turned on.

“No, leave your lips to me, babe,” says Baekhyun, sweeping his thumb over Jongin’s cupid’s bow. Jongin obediently releases his lower lip from between his teeth. Baekyun tuts at the slight redness it’s left with, and leans forward to swipe his tongue across it several times until it’s soothed over. 

“Be good now, sit still,” commands Baekhyun as he begins the ‘makeup proper’. Jongin doesn’t really need much done in the way of makeup, though, and it’s not just Baekhyun being biased. He’s seen what people say online, and he’s seen how people praise Jongin’s makeup as much as they praise Jongin himself, Jongin’s fashion, the designers he chooses to work with, his poses and his walk. Mostly, they speculate about Jongin’s gorgeous skin and his irresistible lips. 

“Beautiful,” murmurs Baekhyun, half to himself and half to Jongin, as he puts the finishing touches on Jongin’s makeup. He has applied the body lava along the model’s bone structure, and Jongin’s glowing collarbones just about take his breath away. Baekhyun dabs a pinch of gold glitter at the dip between Jongin’s collarbones and pronounces himself done. The taut lines of Jongin’s body shimmer, and as a bonus, Jongin is flushed red and fidgeting from Baekhyun’s fleeting touches.

“Now for your lips.”

Jongin is already leaning forward, his lips parted eagerly. Baekhyun meets him halfway.

Baekhyun folds a knee between Jongin’s legs, gripping the model’s thigh with one hand and caressing his jaw with the other as he kisses him, slow and gentle to begin with. Jongin’s knuckles are already strained where he clutches the armrests of his chair. “Hyung,” he sighs between kisses, “Can I touch you?”

“Yeah,” mumbles Baekhyun against his lips. Jongin holds Baekhyun’s waist carefully, steering him closer until he’s on his lap.

They’re kissing deeper now, tongue-and-teeth. Baekhyun gives Jongin’s lips little nips, satisfied when he whimpers softly. He wishes the model’s hair wasn’t already styled; he wants to grip it, pull it, hear him keen. 

“You mostly fool around with him and don’t do much work, but his shoot still turns out great.”

“That’s because he’s already so ridiculously beautiful. I don’t have to do anything to carve it out.”

“His lips, though…?”

“Oh, his lips are naturally lush.”

Jongin generally gets four complimentary copies of any magazine he models for, along with his fat paycheck. One copy he keeps for himself, one goes to his mother, one to his agency, and one he gives to Baekhyun.

He always gives Baekhyun his copy in person, very shyly, even though this is far from a rare occasion. Baekhyun makes sure the tips of his fingers touch the tips of Jongin’s fingers when he takes the magazine from him, tracing Jongin’s face on the cover and flipping through it to find his spread.

“God, Nini, you’re a masterpiece,” he breathes, smoothing out the glossy pages and gazing, gazing. Not quite as beautiful as the real thing though, he muses, glancing up at Jongin and admiring how bashful he gets whenever he is praised. 

“Do you… ever look at them? My magazine pictures?” Jongin fidgets, fumbling fingers and shuffling feet. Baekhyun’s brows knit together in confusion. Of course he looks at the pictures. He enjoys admiring his lover and admiring his own handiwork. He keeps showing off the pictures to others, too; Jongin knows this.

“...When you’re alone, I mean,” Jongin says, voice dipping, soft, barely making it past his thick lips. He isn’t looking at Baekhyun, eyes fluttering down, rosy-cheeked. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he realises what Jongin is trying to ask him.

In a moment, he’s pressed against Jongin, chest to chest, breathing an inch away from his beautiful face, “Yes, Nini. I look at your pictures when I’m alone, and I touch myself.”

Jongin sighs, shaky and shuddery. Baekhyun circles his fingers around Jongin’s bicep, even that thin band of skin-on-skin contact scorching, and leans closer. “I touch myself to your pictures and I imagine fucking you, baby. I imagine stripping you in the middle of your shoot. I’d fuck you right there while the cameras are still clicking. In front of the staff, everybody. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” breathes Jongin, “God.  _ Please _ -” and Baekhyun cups him through his jeans, rubs circles with his palm, whispering to him that while everyone knows how Jongin looks when he’s well-kissed he’d love them to know how he looks when he’s well-fucked. Baekhyun swallows Jongin’s whimpers into his own mouth, palming him to completion.

Baekhyun loves watching Jongin walk the ramp. His walk is so confident and graceful, it makes Baekhyun’s heart beat faster, especially when he poses and often breaks out into a smile for the cameras. Many models have to adhere to a no-smiling, only-pouting rule, but Jongin doesn’t choose a job if he isn’t allowed to smile during the course of it, and Baekhyun lauds him for it.

He emerges in outfit after outfit, blossom pink satins and white-gold lace-ups, and he’s breathtaking in everything. The way he moves, pushes one long leg out, the way one outfit pulls in at his slim waist and another outfit bares it, and the way his gaze rests on Baekhyun’s every once in a while, exhilarated and inviting, is almost too much to handle.

Baekhyun would like to make love to him as soon as the show ends, but they have to attend the after party. The rich, the powerful and influential dot the room along with glittering socialites and celebrities that seem to move among mortals with a halo surrounding them, or a bubble. The steaks are coated with truffle sauce. Tall flutes of wine are borne on trays that circle round the party- wines in stained-glass colours, blue moscato and green portuguese verde clinking with golden champagne and red merlot. It’s so excessive and indulgent and unnecessary. 

Baekhyun has the beginnings of a headache. He and Jongin have had to play polite guests all night, greeting acquaintances and making small talk with all the people jostling for their attention. Baekhyun’s line of work usually doesn’t make its practitioners famous- discounting beauty youtubers and the like- but he has shot to a degree of prestige purely through Jongin. Because Jongin will have nobody else do his makeup. And nobody else can make Jongin’s lips look the way Baekhyun does. Baekhyun is mostly happy for the newfound respect for his work, because it’s not an easy job and it’s also nothing short of art. He’d like the creativity involved in what he does to be appreciated.

Jongin comes back to their table carefully holding a plate piled with desserts, wobbling panna cotta and some kind of cheesecake along with a pudding piled with whipped cream and berry compote. Heavy stuff, but maybe the sugar will help with his headache.

“How much of that is for me?” says Baekhyun, as Jongin carefully places the plate down.

“Eat all you want, I’ll get myself more later if I feel like,” says Jongin. It’s rare that Jongin allows himself to indulge when it comes to food, especially desserts. But this party has such fancy desserts that it’s a waste not to indulge when they get to eat like stinking rich capitalists without paying.

Baekhyun is already shovelling pudding into his mouth, the berry flavours bursting on his tongue when he says, “I should be the one taking care of you.”

“You do take care of me,” says Jongin, “you take care of my needs better than anyone,” and when Baekhyun shoots him a look he’s  _ smirking _ . 

Baekhyun boops Jongin’s nose softly with the back of a spoon. “Behave.”

  
  


Baekhyun is able to take care of Jongin better after they move in together. They always cuddled after sex, but now they get to spoon each other to sleep every night. Also, Jongin is constantly on a diet and constantly craves food that would be breaking the diet. Baekhyun feels a special satisfaction when he is able to cook for him, cook him something that he’s craving without cheating the diet. For instance, when Jongin craves pasta, Baekhyun makes him non-cheesy versions- chickpea sauce instead of alfredo to substitute for the creaminess. His most successful experiment is a pasta base for which he pureed pumpkin and combined it with nut milk, chopped walnuts, fall spices and ground black pepper. Baekhyun makes a pinterest board for saving recipes, and Jongin follows the board from his account, commenting ‘When are you going to make this :(((‘ under his pins. One day, Baekhyun makes Jongin sweet potato waffles with coconut whipped cream, and Jongin says he’ll never crave regular waffles again. The consequent swell of Baekhyun’s heart, a racing warmth, can only be love.

Baekhyun loves it when Jongin licks his lips after a bite of Baekhyun’s cooking. It makes him want to kiss his lips into photoshoot fullness, but Baekhyun keeps his mouth to himself, because if Jongin is interrupted once while eating, then he’s unlikely to continue. He usually eats later when his hunger hits again, but he’s so used to thinking twice about every bite and Baekhyun wishes he’d have his meals at regular times and eat his fill. Sometimes a shoot or a show lasts so long that Jongin is only plied with energy drinks or some coffee, the latter which he usually refuses, and all Baekhyun wants him to do is finish the kimbap he has packed for him. Baekhyun reminds him that he doesn’t have to control how much he eats when he’s already controlling  _ what _ he eats, and doing strenuous sessions of aerobics and ballet every day, but it’s a work in progress. Jongin knows he should keep eating, but force of habit stops his spoon before it reaches his mouth, force of habit lowers the spoon to his plate.

The pang of sadness whenever Baekhyun witnesses this can’t be helped. But Jongin truly looks forward to what Baekhyun cooks for him, and sometimes Baekhyun pulls him into the kitchen to help. It is Baekhyun’s belief that everyone has a love for food that only has to be reawakened the right way if once lost. And Jongin hasn’t lost his, only suppressed it. 

One night, after heady (pun intended) shower sex they’re clean and warm and still buzzing from the high, but in a drowsy way. They’re spooning in bed, sinking into sleep, when Baekhyun murmurs, “What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”

Jongin gives a noncommittal hum. There’s baek kimchi, which Jongin keeps for when his nephew and niece visit; it’s non-spicy and fruity and nice to start the day with. Baekhyun decides he’ll whip avocado with sweet lime and put that as a topping on the cold glass of coconut milk that has become customary for Jongin to have every morning. Coconuts are densely packed with nutrients so that’s great, thinks Baekhyun, and before he has thought further he says, “Jongin?”

Jongin is asleep, if the steady puffs of breath against Baekhyun’s nape are any indication.

“I’m so glad that we’re rich enough to afford good food,” says Baekhyun. He has had non-Korean American friends who couldn’t afford fruits and vegetables. Who lived on meat and carbs. He has had Korean American friends who filled their cupboards with ramen as a necessity rather than as a choice. There was a point in his life where he had very little choice in what he himself ate.

He almost tears up. But he resolves that he doesn’t care about any of that anymore. Jongin deserves every bit of privilege they currently enjoy, and Jongin is the only person he has resolved to protect.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24.


End file.
